If Only to See You Again
by floppybelly
Summary: this is a GrimMandy oneshot, EXTREMELY inspired by "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" and "Goodbye", both by FireStarter911. It's in poem format, and is my first shot at a one-shot. enjoy, and please reveiw!
1. Mandy

Mandy.

Plans foiled, hopes shattered.

No friends but a dork and an idiot.

What else is there?

I shouldn't have let him go.

But I did, and he left.

Never to come back.

Unless….

It's occupational.

That's why I must do this,

If only to see him again.

I know he'll come,

He'll come for me.

Besides, who would miss me?

They wouldn't even notice,

They're too stupid.

Or if they did,

They'd be glad.

I must admit,

I've probably been a burden

On anyone else.

Including him.

Which is probably why

He left in the first place.

So this is what I'll do.

I take the bottle from the cabinet

Oh yes, the bottle.

Who knew such a small thing

Could hold such power?

Thirty-six it says,

But there are only thirty two left.

I down them all.

Eventually,

He comes.

"Grim."

I can't help it.

I smirk, he looks so nonchalant.

The look of Death.

How funny,

When we were small,

We would tease Death,

Taunt Death,

Play with Death.

And now,

I welcome Death.

"Mandy?"

"Yes."

"It seems too early. I-"

"You, of all people should know, Grim."

He sags.

"I know."

"So you've been at this job for how long now?

Eternity?"

"About that long, yes."

"I bet you get a lot of resentment,

Don't you?

Most people _don't_ want to die."

"It's true. But we went over this already."

"A long time ago, Grim.

You must admit, we were young."

He sighs.

"You were.

To this day, I still wonder

How you ever enslaved me."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Grim.

It's all over.

For both of us."

"Why? Why now, Mandy?

Why so early?"

"Well, Grim,"

I pause and assume another smirk.

"I'm afraid you've stolen my heart."

"Yes, well I'd say the same,

but I can't…"

I frown at him.

He grins.

"On account of I don't have one!"

He cracks up at his own joke.

I roll my eyes.

I'm used to it by now.

Straightening himself out,

He asks,

"So was there something

you wanted to tell me?"

"Just that."

"Oh."

"And that I'd like to stay with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But what about your plans?

How do you expect to take over the world

If you're dead?"

"I couldn't do it, Grim.

Not on my own.

There's no point anymore.

I want to come with you."

"And what about Billy?"

I pause.

"Billy who?"

"Fine. Come here."

At last!

I run towards him.

And in a display most unlike myself,

I wrap my arms around his bony frame.

We leave.


	2. Grim

Grim.

The call came.

I knew it would, eventually.

Everyone has a time.

Even her.

So I went.

What else could I have done?

But to see her

After so long

Older now, of course.

It shouldn't be a shock,

It happens to everyone.

But it was.

"Grim."

Oh my, look.

She almost smiles.

Almost.

She never smiles.

Even now.

"Mandy?"

I still can't believe my sockets.

"Yes."

"It seems too early. I-"

But she won't even let me finish.

"You of all people should know, Grim."

Ouch.

I must look like a deflated balloon.

"I know."

"So you've been at this job for how long now?

Eternity?"

Why is she changing the subject?

I play along.

"About that long yes."

"I bet you get a lot of resentment,

Don't you?

Most people _don't_ want to die."

"It's true."

Enough fooling.

"But we went over this already."

"A long time ago, Grim.

You must admit, we were young."

Oh yes, how young she was.

I hate to think about it.

It's my turn to change the subject.

"You were.

To this day, I still wonder

How you ever enslaved me."

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, though.

Knowing Mandy.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Grim.

It's all over.

For both of us."

It's true, I'm free,

And now she's, well….

She's dead.

"Why? Why now, Mandy?

Why so early?"

"Well, Grim,"

There she goes again, half-smiling!

So strange, to see it on the face that never smiles.

"I'm afraid you've stolen my heart."

I'd gasp, but I can't show weakness.

Not in front of Mandy.

But seriously,

Who falls in love with me?

With Death?

I must cover my surprise.

"Yes, well I'd say the same,

but I can't…"

Wait for it…..

Punch line!

"On account of I don't have one!"

I laugh, try to be cheerful.

She remains still.

Well, can't say I didn't try…

But there has to be a point to this!

"So was there something

you wanted to tell me?"

"Just that."

That can't be all!

"Oh."

"And that I'd like to stay with you."

My jaw nearly drops, but I don't let it.

Can't show weakness.

Even still, my voice is strained.

"Really?"

It must be a joke, a trick.

Who wants to follow Death?

"Really."

Mandy, obviously.

But this is not the Mandy I know,

No the evil one, at least.

"But what about your plans?

How do you expect to take over the world

If you're dead?"

I'm offering her a way out.

If it was just pills,

I might be able to let her survive….

If she wants to, that is.

"I couldn't do it, Grim.

Not on my own.

There's no point anymore.

I want to come with you."

One last chance…

"And what about Billy?"

This is the moment of truth.

I know she's still bonded to him…

"Billy who?"

Or not.

Well, if this is what she really wants,

I was never one to refuse her.

"Fine. Come here."

Oh boy, here she comes.

She'll get me for this….

She's… Hugging me?

Perhaps what she says is true…

Figuring it's best to leave it as it is,

We leave.


	3. Billy

Billy.

Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!

I get to go to Mandy's house!

I run over, screaming.

This is great!

I haven't seen Mandy for…

How long?

Oh yeah!

Two hours!

I burst in the door.

There! The stairs!

Up I go.

There! Her door!

In I go!

"Mandy! Guess what!

I got a stick…"

She doesn't say anything.

She's not on her bed.

She's on the floor!

Sleeping!

"Hey…

Mandy, you know you shouldn't sleep on the floor.

You should sleep on the table!"

She doesn't wake up.

"Mandy?"

Still asleep.

"MANDY!"

She has to wake up!

Has to!

Who will play with me?

Well there's Irwin…

But he's not Mandy!

I shake her.

"Come on, Mandy!"

She's cold…

"Did you have too much ice cream?"

She still won't wake up.

Why?

Why won't she play with me?

Doesn't she care?

I run over to the door.

"Come on Mandy, we have to…

hey, are you listening?"

She just lies there, one the floor.

"Wow, you must be pretty tired, huh?"

I lift her onto the bed,

So maybe she'll have a nap

And come play with me when she's done!

I'll come back and try again.

Tomorrow.


End file.
